User talk:TheCityMaker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CoolZDane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 17:35, March 14, 2011 Questions for TheCityMaker Hello, TheCityMaker, this is Yru17 and I like to re-edit crossover films just for fun. I've got a question for you. Since I'm guest starring Zazu from The Lion King in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron and RatiganRules is guest starring The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) from The Jungle Book in Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, can you guest star Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio in your Yogi Bear crossover film with The Black Cauldron? Sure. Well, since you're going to guest star Jiminy Cricket in Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron, then can you also do a Yogi Bear crossover film with Pinocchio (1940 Disney animated film)? Hey, TheCityMaker, this is Yru17 again. For Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron, can you have Ursula working for The Horned King? Sure. Hey, TheCityMaker, this is Yru17 again. I know that I'm doing Land Before Time crossover films with the Yogi Bear films and television specials, but can you do Yogi Bear crossovers with all 13 of The Land Before Time films and the TV series and have them take place before my Land Before Time/Yogi Bear crossover films? Sure. Hey, TheCityMaker, this is Yru17 again. Why don't you cancel the Yogi Bear/Land Before Time films and just let me do Land Before Time crossover films with the Yogi Bear films and television specials? BrerJake90 says he doesn't want the Yogi Bear's Adventures series to involve any of The Land Before Time films or episodes because he doesn't want Sharptooth from the first film to be Yogi's enemy and he still wants to continue watching your Yogi Bear crossover films. Oh, okay. Yes. Can you make "Hades screams at the Queen of Hearts" and "Queen Grimhilde threatens the Queen of Hearts" Video? TheBrideKing 01:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, TheCityMaker, this is Yru17 talking to you again after a while. Any video files I have on my grey drive hooked to my laptop don't seem to work for now, so do you think you can send me Alice in Wonderland (1951) in a wmv format? My e-mail address is 7utwo511@comcast.net. Here's something I like to tell you You can go to The Parody Wiki and look. Messages from CoolZDane Could you do me a favor and possibly make posters for "Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound 2", "Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove", "Yogi Bear Meets the Great Mouse Detective" (or "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective"), "Yogi Bear and the Chipmunk Adventure"? Thanks for creating the "Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound 2" page, and could you either create a page for "Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove" or "Yogi Bear Meets the Great Mouse Detective" (or "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective")? I've been waiting for your answer about pages for "Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove" or/and "Yogi Bear Meets the Great Mouse Detective" (or "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective"), right? In case you still have "The Great Mouse Detective" as 2002 Edition (as in with the title called "The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective"), maybe it could be called "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective", right? Thanks for creating the posters for "Yogi Bear's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance" and "Yogi Bear's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol", and I still want to see your posters/pages for "Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove" and/or "Yogi Bear Meets the Great Mouse Detective" (or "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective") I would be happy if you made the "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective" poster please Hello? I would appreciate it if you made "Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective" poster. I'm so anxious to see it. Excuse me. I've been waiting for you to let me know about YBAoCDD, right? Messages from Thomaspercyjameshenryandgordonfan Can you include Hokey and Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har and The Hillbilly Bears in your Yogi Bear's Adventures Series please? Also can you make more posters for future films for the last few months of this year and the start of 2013 please? I'm pleased to hear more Hanna-Barbera characters will join Yogi's gang in some of next year's Adventures film But could you do the posters for Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot, ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2, Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Yogi Bear and Muan 2, Yogi Bear's Adventures of 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure ''and ''Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company ''very soon please? Be patient. Okay. I have an idea by the way. As you're uploading your 'Yogi Bear's Adventures' films to Vimeo now why don't you start CityMaker quizzes after Season 3 is done and before Season 4 starts. You can be the quizmaster and CoolZDane can be the contestant. In the quizzes there will be five films each with five questions about them (making 25 in total) and they'll be in the order you made them. They will also be uploaded one every week. And at the end of each quiz there will be a chance for other viewers to add up the contestant's scores for each two quizzes (the first two quizzes put together as they will both cover each half of Season 1 for example if you know what I mean). And here's a rule, if the viewers want to make it harder for themselves don't watch the films and see how much they can remember. Also most questions will have four answers with letters a, b, c and d next to them. And be very careful that CoolZDane (the contestant incase you forget) will not see the answers or questions you will be about to ask each week because they will be held by you in a sealed envelope. These quizzes will also be uploaded to Vimeo. Hope this helps. I hope you upload soon your 4th Yogi Bear's Adventures series intro to either YouTube or Zippcast. I also hope you can recover your old Yogi Bear's Adventures films at some point. So will you please upload something to Zippcast soon? I have bad news for you, someone has deleted your messages for RatiganRules. Messages from Iamnater1225 See if you can get yourself a Dailymotion account, Everyone's still waiting for your Yogi Bear's Adventures Series to come back.